deutschland83fandomcom-20200213-history
Able Archer
Able Archer is the final episode of Deutschland 83. Synopsis In the series finale, the West continues with its nuclear war game, and Martin, unwelcome on both sides of the border, contemplates a way to keep the East from making a devastating mistake. Meanwhile, Yvonne remains in the grasp of Annett and the secret police; Ingrid tracks down Schweppenstette to save Thomas from prison; and Alex confronts his own demons. Plot As Stamm drives late at night, he listens to radio reports of the nationwide manhunt for him in progress, which is blocking his way across the East German border. Generals Jackson and Edel move on to the second phase of Able Archer. Schweppenstette and his KGB superiors are informed that the West has started using a new, encrypted radio frequency. Meanwhile, at Ingrid’s house, Annett dodges Yvonne’s questions about her living situation and her child’s father. Eventually they go to sleep. Lenora is informed of Stamm’s actions. She tells Schweppenstette what Stamm did and even her boss is alarmed. Stamm sneaks into the back of a family’s car and crosses the border as a stowaway. Annett calls Schweppenstette to tell him Ingrid’s missing and Yvonne is at home. Stamm flees from the family he rode with when they stop for a bathroom break. Yvonne finds a photo of Annett with Stamm and flees Ingrid’s, but it's too late as Schweppenstette’s men catch her. Ingrid visits Schweppenstette’s office, confessing that she knew about Thomas’ secret library and is equally complicit in his crime. Schweppenstette refuses to show leniency to Thomas, and Ingrid retorts that he can explain her own imprisonment to her sister and son. Schweppenstette is furious, asking her to leave her—no, their—son out of it, revealing himself as Martin’s father. Stamm makes it home and warns Annett she has to go into hiding. He races upstairs to tell his mother and finds Yvonne tied up in her room. Stamm asks Annett what’s going on, but she won’t answer, except to tell him his mom didn’t come home the previous night. Schweppenstette’s man enters to take Yvonne, and Stamm knocks him out with a surprise attack. Annett tries to stop Stamm from freeing Yvonne, and Stamm is forced to tie both the man and Annett to his kitchen table. The internal affairs agent questions Alex, back home on suspension after his insubordinate act with the protestors, about Stamm, whom Alex describes as “loyal” and “honest.” The man reveals that Stamm is a spy, and that Alex had also been a suspect, devastating Alex. Alex curses Stamm for his deceit, but passes along Stamm’s warning about Soviet paranoia and explains that Stamm voluntarily blew his own cover to expose the truth, which leads to the agent finally starting to take it seriously. Meanwhile, Stamm delivers a shaken Yvonne to the West German embassy and apologizes for her trauma. Ingrid returns home and reprimands Annett for getting involved with the spymasters, telling her she’s secured Thomas’ release. Annett is horrified. Ingrid tells Annett she knew about the books and that Schweppenstette would have prevented her arrest because of his relationship to her son. Both sides ready nuclear missiles: NATO as part of the simulation, the Soviets for what they think is a real attack. Rauch continues to try to persuade higher-ups to consider Stamm’s warnings. Schweppenstette’s colleague confronts him about the doctored NATO report, telling Schweppenstette his deceit will be punished. Stamm heads to Schweppenstette’s office and demands a meeting. When armed guards come after him, he flees and makes it to the conference room where Schweppenstette and Rauch are meeting with their KGB superiors. Stamm makes an impassioned speech to the assembled top brass and finally manages to convince them that Able Archer is just a test, averting nuclear war. General Edel returns home to find a note from his wife Ursula—she’s left him to live with her sister for the time being. Alex gets tested for HIV with the testing nurse saying that there's no way to determine when a victim will begin showing symptoms, but that the disease is fatal and incurable. Schweppenstette releases Thomas into the West to start over. Tischbier greets him and tells him, “Welcome to the free world.” Alex arrives home, aware that his father is home by a glance at his father's briefcase. The Edel home is shown from outside when a gunshot rings out, leaving it to the viewer to decide who had fired the gun, and the fate of those fired at. Stamm finds his mother burning leaves back at home. He stares into the fire as his mother goes inside and he prepares to join both her and Annett in the house. Music Trivia * While the English subtitles read differently in the scene where Ingrid meets with Schweppenstette, the German dialogue reveals that he is Martin's father. * Since Martin was born in late January 1959 as stated on his file in Deutschland 86 and he is 25 years old as stated in the news report in this episode, this episode takes place in early 1984. Gallery The gallery for '''Able Archer' can be found here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale